The usual cash registers generally have as their money receptacle a drawer which if necessary is provided with a special removable insert and can be pushed into the cash register against the force of a spring arrangement. This drawer is opened either manually or electrically, by moving a locking bar out of a locking position, so that the spring arrangement can push the drawer out of the cash register.
This principle is also used in the modern electronic cash registers, which if necessary may be connected with a data processing unit, and for example, are used in the cash registers of self-service stores and supermarkets. The money receptacles of such cash registers have special requirements to meet, since on the one hand they must operate reliably and dependably and be secure against thievery, and on the other hand after they are emptied it must not be possible to close them until the next business day. Besides this, in view of ergonomic considerations the simplest and easiest operation is striven for, which insures operation without fatigue.